


The Killing Kind

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Klaus and Diego are finally happy, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, luther Hargreeves is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Diego and Klaus are finally together, but can they stop the apocalypse and get their happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This will have more than one chapter!!!! Based on the album Phantoms by Marianas Trench. Let me know what you think!

After what felt like forever, but couldn’t have been more than a day, thanks to the incoming apocalypse, Klaus woke up comfortably next to Diego. 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight in front of him. Diego was fast asleep, and for the first time in, well, ever, he looked peaceful. Happy even. The sun was illuminating Diego’s naked body in a way that made his pale scars almost glow against the backdrop of his body. 

In that moment, Klaus wanted nothing more than to spent the rest of his life waking up like this. Although, he thought sadly, if the next two days were the rest of his life, he still could. 

He reached out and lightly traced a particularly deep looking scar on Diego’s abdomen. 

Even with his feather light touch, Diego seemed to stir at the contact, but Klaus didn’t feel too bad about it. They only had a couple of days left, And Klaus intended on making the most of it. 

He continued to trace the many scars that littered Diego’s chest, more firmly now. He felt Diego shudder under his touch as his fingers passed over a scar on his hip. 

“F-fuck” Diego stuttered as he opened his eyes, staring straight at Klaus. 

The heavy gaze Diego was giving him should have made Klaus blush, but it only encouraged him to let his hand trail lower as he began to plant kisses all along Diego’s chest. 

His hand was no more than an inch from Diego’s dick, when Diego grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“C’mon Dee, if this is it, the end of the world, why don’t we just savour the time we have?” Klaus asked, doing his best not to pout. 

“That’s exactly why we can’t Klaus, we need to at least try to stop the apocalypse. Here and now, this doesn’t have to be it.” Diego mumbled. He pulled Klaus’ hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

The gentleness of the gesture made Klaus sigh. He pulled his hand back and got out of the small bed. 

“Guess we should probably get dressed then” he mumbled, looking around for something that evens resembled clothing.

A few minutes later, Klaus and Diego stumbled down towards the kitchen. On the way there however, they found Five seated at the bar in the living room. He was drinking what appeared to be his third or fourth margarita, if the half empty blender was anything to go by, and that weird mannequin he’d taken to calling Deloris was positioned on the bar next to him. Klaus wondered how the little shit could hold his liquor that well, especially in the body of a child.

Klaus looked at Diego, who shrugged before making his way over to Five. 

Klaus followed hesitantly behind him. He really wasn’t sure what to make of this. Five had been so focused on stopping the apocalypse, and now it looked like he’s given up. 

Klaus followed Diego’s move and sat down next to their brother at one of the bar stools. 

“What’s got you drinking away your last few days?” Diego asked, gesturing to the half empty blender. Instead of the angry response he was expecting, Five just smiled at them. 

“While you two were busy with each other, we managed to stop the apocalypse.” He answered. Klaus blinked. What? 

How had they missed that? Not that he was upset the apocalypse was over, but what had happened? He asked Five as much, and got a sigh in response. 

“It’s a long story, but basically, Allison went to talk to Vanya, who apparently had powers. 

But Vanya lost control and tried to kill Allison, so she ran, killed the guy that was supposed to start the apocalypse, and came back here. And now Luther has Vanya locked in a cell in the basement” Five concluded as he poured himself another drink. 

“What the fuck do you mean, Luther has Vanya locked in a cell in the basement?” Klaus asked. He didn’t notice having stood up, but he was suddenly on his feet. 

Klaus looked back and forth between Five and Diego, and was glad to see that Diego seemed as upset as he was. 

“Apparently dad knew about Vanya’s powers. He had a cell built for her a few hundred feet below the ground.” Five said with a shrug. Klaus wasn’t sure if it was Five’s words, or his casual dismissal of the events, but he was fucking furious. 

“Tell me where she is” he growled. He slammed his hand on the counter for emphasis, and Five actually jumped back. 

“The elevator in the entryway. Behind the emergency call button there’s a button to take you down to her cell” he answered hesitantly. 

Five’s eyes flickered from Klaus to Diego and then back again, as if he was hoping Diego would stop whatever the hell Klaus was about to do. But Klaus knew he wouldn’t. Diego had seen how bad Klaus got after the nights spent locked in the crypt. He knew why Klaus wanted to get Vanya out of there as soon as he could. 

So before either of them could say anything, before Diego could even start a fight with Five, Klaus ran to the elevator. Diego wasn’t far behind him. 

Klaus ripped the fake button off the wall of the elevator and pressed the hidden button behind it so aggressively, he thought it might fall off too. 

When the doors closed and the started to descend, Klaus sighed. 

“If Luther tried anything like this again, i swear, I’ll kill him myself” Klaus mumbled. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to face Diego. 

“If he does, you won’t have to” Diego said with such surety that Klaus shivered. He wasn’t sure if it was Diego love for him, or for their sister Vanya, but his love could definitely be the killing kind. 

He leaned in a kissed Diego quickly, just at the elevator dinged to announce their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.... I lied. I couldn’t just have this be 2 chapters. It is actually going to just be 3 though. Sorry?
> 
> Also, surprise! It’s Vanya! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Vanya Hargreeves was twenty six years old. She was number Seven at the Umbrella Academy. Right now those were the only two things she knew about herself, considering most of her life had been a lie. 

The ordinary one, the one without powers, not only had powers, but was the most powerful out of all of her siblings. 

And yet here she was, locked in a cell designed to keep her here, underground. All because she’d lost control and almost killed Allison. 

Fuck, maybe she deserved this, she thought miserably. All of their other siblings seemed to think she did. Well, besides Klaus and Diego, who hadn’t been there. 

They wouldn’t have helped you anyway, you’re on your own, a deep, dark corner of her mind supplied. But they would have helped her, right? She began to wonder. What if they knew what happened? What if-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the elevator doors opening. She saw Klaus and Diego pull apart, from a kiss? before making their way down the stupidly long hallway. 

Vanya stood up and ran to the door. 

“Help me! Please get me out of here!” She yelled. She was banging on the door, but it was no use. Dad had know what he was doing when he built the cell. Had know about her powers. 

“ can you hear me?” She tried uselessly, banging on the small window. 

They may not have been able to hear her, but they could definitely see her. She saw Klaus break out into a run for the last few dozen feet. 

The second he got to the door, it was ripped open, and Vanya would have fallen out of the small room if Diego hadn’t caught her. 

The second she was standing upright by herself though, Diego pulled away and Vanya wanted to cry. She restrained herself from reaching out for the physical contact she desperately needed right now. She didn’t want to upset them after they’d just rescued her.

But Klaus, standing awkwardly on her other side, looked as hesitant as she did. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked. Vanya nodded before being enveloped by two strong sets of arms. That was when she broke down and cried. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do it. I just-“ she tried to explain, but really, what could justify her almost having killed Allison, she thought. It only made her sob harder. 

“You lost control. It happens to everyone” Diego mumbled, squeezing her a bit more tightly. “Hell, I almost killed Luther at dad’s funeral. 

Probably should have for what he’s done to you, like I should have killed dad for what he did to Klaus.” 

She pulled back and looked at her two brothers. She would have had a hard time believing a word they said, if it wasn’t for the looks of sheer anger on their faces. 

“Thank you for getting me out there, even if I probably deserve-“ she started but Klaus interrupted. 

“Nope. No one deserves that shit. Not me, Diego, and certainly not you” Klaus told her. His words held a tone of seriousness behind them that made her hesitant. 

“You.... you’ve been through something like this, haven’t you?” She asked. It almost broke her heart when not just Klaus nodded. She’d had her suspicions about the times Klaus disappeared as a child, and came back shaking and quiet for the next few days. But Diego. She hadn’t even considered what dad could have done to him. 

“I-I. Everyone knows about the knife throwing thing. But that’s not my only power. I can... hold my breath. Indefinitely.” He mumbled. 

Vanya had to stop herself from lashing out again at the implications of Diego’s words. How Reginald Hargreeves’ ever called himself their father was beyond her. That man was nothing but a monster. 

Eventually, slowly, she pulled back from the two of them. 

“We should probably get out of here” She heard Klaus say. Vanya nodded, and followed the two of them back to the elevator. 

The ride up felt like it should have been uncomfortable, in such a tight, enclosed space. But the worst thing Vanya felt was slightly awkward about Klaus and Diego still holding hands. 

She must have been staring at them a little too long, because Diego blushed and tried to pull his hand away. But Klaus didn’t let him. He gripped Diego’s hand more tightly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. 

She was shocked that Diego would let him do something like that. Especially in front of her. Everyone was used to the general weirdness that was Klaus. But Diego has always been so.... withdrawn was the only word she could think of. But with Klaus, it was like he was letting himself show emotions. Letting himself be human, for once in their fucked up lives. 

“C’mon Dee. You know we both needed to be distracted most of the time afterwards” Klaus said vaguely, even though they all knew what he was referring to. 

Vanya smiled softly at them and nodded. 

“A distraction would be great. Why don’t you tell me how this happened?” She asked, gesturing to their still entwined hands. Klaus smiled, and she knew Diego would hardly get a word in the entire explanation. 

“It all started when we were fifteen, the night Ben died.” Klaus began, and Vanya saw Diego shake his head despite the fond expression on his face. 

Vanya let herself be engrossed in the story, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. She didn’t see Diego as the type to stalk Klaus, but he was blushing when Klaus mentioned it, so it must have been true. 

She absolutely did not cry when Klaus mentioned his overdoses, or his shitty ex boyfriend, Steve or something. 

“And now we’re here, rescuing you” Klaus concluded as the elevator dinged to signal their arrival to the ground floor. 

Klaus’ story would have made her forget yesterday’s events, would have been a great distraction, had Luther not been standing in the other side of the opening elevator door. 

“Shit” she heard Klaus mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay accidentally stopping the apocalypse by not being a terrible person and actually caring about your family? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post.... I honestly couldn’t decide how I wanted this to end. Let me know what you think!

Diego had a knife in his hand the second he saw even a glimpse of Luther on the other side of the door. Seconds later the knife was pressed agains Luther’s throat. 

“One more step and you’re dead” Diego growled, tightening his grip on the handle. 

Luther paled at the threat. He swallowed back whatever words he’d been about I say, but the movement of his Adam’s apple almost made the knife press deep enough to cut. Diego couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

Luther must have felt how close that had been, because he put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. And right behind him was Allison. 

Her neck was covered in bandages, and she would rub at it every now and then. Allison didn’t say a thing when Klaus and Vanya followed Diego out of the elevator, knife always pointed at Luther. 

The three of them moved to the living room, and Diego knew Luther and Allison would follow them. He had also expected Five to be passed out at the bar, but he could apparently hold his alcohol, even when he looked like ten year old. 

Five turned around at the sound of them stumbling into the living room and sighed. He disappeared in a cloud of blue, only to reappear on the couch a few feet to Diego’s left, drink still in hand. 

“I guess we’re having another family meeting” Diego heard Five mumble. He wasn’t aware there had been a first meeting. 

Klaus sat down awkwardly next to Vanya on the couch. Diego eventually settled on Vanya’s other side, the knife never leaving his hand and never straying from its target. 

This really was a family meeting, Klaus thought distractedly, as he noticed Ben’s ghostly self sitting in the chair next to him. 

“I don’t see why Diego and Klaus get a say in this, they were too busy with each other to even notice something had gone wrong” Luther mumbled, drawing he attention back to himself. 

“And Luther gets a say when he’s too busy trying to get with Allison to care about Vanya’s wellbeing?” Klaus heard Ben mumble. Klaus held in his laugh, hid any reaction at all, like his was used to doing with ghosts these days.

“Shut up Klaus” Luther said with a glare in his general direction. Klaus was confused. 

“But I didn’t say anything?” He answered, more of a question than a statement. At this point, everyone was looking at him with varying expressions. Luther looked angry, but the others seemed mostly concerned. 

“I’m sorry but I didn’t hear anyone else comment on Luther’s weird interest in Allison” Five informed him. Okay, now Klaus was really confused. 

He looked at Ben, who also seemed unsure what to do with the fact that the others could apparently hear him now. 

“Hey, maybe it’s the sobriety. You’ve never been sober this long” Ben offered. And yeah, it made sense. 

“Ok, that was the same voice, but did anyone see Klaus’ lips moving? I didn’t” Five admitted. He was looking around the room, swaying a bit in his drunk state. 

Klaus finally tore his eyes away from Ben to look at Diego. Contrary to his normal state of being, Klaus could clearly see the emotions. 

He looked just a confused as Klaus felt, but there was also a bit of pride mixed in with it, and Klaus wasn’t sure why. And the. He remembered Ben’s comment. 

This was the longest he’d been sober in a while. It was only a few days, but Klaus normally didn’t spend more than a few hours sober. 

“Is there a ghost here?” Five asked, interrupting his thoughts. Klaus couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped at the question. Thankfully Five only looked a little offended by his reaction. 

“If I told you there was, would any of you even believe me?” He asked instead, his eyes still on Diego. 

“Probably not, that would be pretty crazy” Luther admitted. 

“I’m sorry, are you hoping there just aren’t any ghosts, or are you that dumb” Five asked him incredulously. Klaus finally looked away from Diego to look at Luther, who looked embarrassed more than anything now. 

“Klaus, is there a ghost here?” Five asked again, more aggressively this time. This time Klaus looked Luther straight in the eyes and nodded.

When he looked over, Five didn’t even seem the slightest bit fazed. 

“So, who is it? Some social worker dad wanted off his back? One of the nanny’s that Vanya killed?” He asked. Now Klaus sighed. 

It was easy enough to believe there was a ghost, but they would either be furious with him for not telling them that Ben was here the entire time, or just wouldn’t believe him. He wasn’t sure which was worse. 

Now, while Klaus was an asshole most of the time, he wasn’t cruel. He wasn’t about to make that decision for Ben. 

“What do you want me to tell them?” He asked Ben. He imagined the others were looking at him a bit funny right now. They might know that there was a ghost here, but seeing Klaus talk to what looked like an empty chair probably still looked weird. 

“Tell them it’s me, please. Tell them it’s Ben.” Ben answered. God. Klaus couldn’t remember a time when Ben sounded like that. So hopeful. Certainly not when he was dead, probably not when he was alive either, with the shit show that had been their lives. 

So Klaus nodded and turned back to tell the others. Judging from the looks on their faces though, they had all heard Ben’s words. Oh good, Klaus thought, maybe they will believe him. 

“Is that Ben, sitting in the chair there?” Vanya asked. She was staring at the chair next to Klaus, where Ben was. Could they all see him? What the hell?

Klaus watched cautiously as Ben stood up. He walked to the middle of the living room, and all eyes followed him. 

“Can you all hear me?” Ben asked, and Klaus saw the others nod. 

“Then I have a few things to say.” He told them. Klaus saw him look around to each of them, as if taking time to chose his words. 

“First of all, what the actual fuck guys? In what world is locking Vanya up in a cell okay? What the fuck were you thinking? 

And yes, Klaus and Diego absolutely should get a say in this shit. They know what it’s like to have someone they thought they could trust lock them up and leave them to die. Literally, in Diego’s case. 

Seriously, you guys are just as bad as dad. That’s a lot, coming from someone who literally died because of him.” Ben finished. Everyone was looking at him in pure shock. Well, everyone but Klaus, whose eyes were solely focused on Diego. 

God, the look on his face made Klaus want to reach out and grab his hand. But Vanya was sitting between them, and that would probably be rude. Probably. 

So Klaus kept his hands in his lap, and focused on Ben, who was still ranting about how the others, mostly Luther, had messed up.

Allison, at the very least, looked like she regretted what she had done. Honestly, that was more than Klaus had expected, dead brother’s speech or not. 

“I’m sorry, but this is all crazy. You’re telling me that I was wrong for never moving on from the academy? For wanting to help the world? I spent four years of my life on the moon-“ Luther’s interruption was cut off when Allison smacked him. 

She might not have been able to speak, but the glare on her face said it all. Luther deflated, as if finally realizing he was outnumbered in this. 

So Luther, in all his maturity, and social abilities, stood up and walked away. Not that Klaus was any more mature, as he burst out laughing the second Luther was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... this is definitely not the end, despite there not being any more songs from the album.... there will be a final one, definitely based on a song from another album so we shall see what that ends up being :) let me know what you think, and what song from Marianas Trench you would want as the last part!

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I cried while writing this. At work, then on the bus. I’m even not sorry. Let me know what you think!


End file.
